This is not a Game
by Varramond
Summary: Is it an ability or a blood limit no one has ever seen before. Read and find out.


Uzumaki Naruto was not your normal ten year old academy student though not even he knew that yet. Naruto had never realized that the things he saw above the head of others was something only he could see. He had always just assumed that was how everyone saw things and how everyone remembered each others names. He had also guessed that the question marks above their heads was just that he did not know their names for one reason or another.

As he could not remember a time in which the names or question marks where not there he also never thought about looking closer at the names or if they could do anything different or give more information. That was until earlier today as he was walking home from the academy. He had walked into someone he thought he had never seen before until he looked at the name above the man's head and noticed that it read Inu.

Naruto's eyes had widened as he remembered the masked Anbu that had rescued him from a mob the week before had a dog mask on and the name above had said the same thing. After a quick apology Naruto had run as fast as he could to his apartment as his mind was a whirlwind of thought. He knew he was not supposed to know the faces of the Anbu without their masks. It was a secret that everyone knew and those that did find out where to never speak of the person behind the mask.

Naruto knew that this was different than before or maybe he just never realized it before today as it was put directly in his face. Naruto knew he needed to find out what was going on and if what he was thinking was true he would need to tell the old man. With determination shinning through his eyes Naruto made his way back out into the streets. He had meet several of the Anbu and seen their masks so all he had to do was find another without their mask to prove his theory.

Naruto had looked for hours and had found no one and was now hungry and was on his way to Ichiraku Ramen. The blond boy was about to enter when three people caught his attention and his jaw dropped. Three women where chatting as they where entering the Dango stand opposite of the Ramen stand but it was the names above them that had him impersonating a fish. Neko, Hebi and Washi (eagle). Naruto forgot his hunger as he bolted in the direction of the old man's office.

Hizuren Sarutobi was just taking his first puff off of his pipe when his doors slammed open. "Hey Jiji I got a problem." Naruto Uzumaki came running in looking nervous with his eyes darting around wildly.

Hizuren groaned internally at the state the boy was in. "Well Naruto kun what is your problem?" Hizuren asked and was shocked when Naruto glanced around once more before running back to the office doors and slamming them closed before coming around his desk.

Hizuren was surprised when Naruto leaned in like he was going to whisper something to him. Deciding to humor him Hizuren leaned down just enough to hear the boy whisper something that had his own eyes widen drastically. "I saw Inu, Neko, Hebi, and Washi without their masks." Naruto whispered in fear.

Hizuren went into a coughing fit as the words registered in his mind. Once he had collected himself the Hokage's face hardened to steel. "Explain."

Naruto leaned back slightly in fear before speaking as fast as he could. "Well you know the way people's names float above their heads well I ran into Inu earlier and instead of it being a question mark like before it had Inu written above his head. Then I was going to Ichiraku's for dinner and saw three women entering the Dango place and they had Hebi, Neko and Washi above their heads where their name's are supposed to be."

Hizuren forehead furrowed in confusion wondering just what the boy was talking about name's being above their heads. "Naruto kun what do you mean about name's above their heads?" Hizuren asked wanting clarification on that topic before he could judge how serious the situation was.

Naruto looked at the old man in confusion before answering. "You know like above your head it says Hizuren Sarutobi then just under that it says Hokage slash Gramps." Naruto paused before reaching up and waving his hand above the Hokage's head and continuing. "Its right here." Before his own jaw dropped in astonishment as beside the old man a whole bunch of words appeared.

Hizuren was beyond confused at the moment but quickly noticed the astonishment on the boy's face. "What Naruto kun?"

Naruto worked his jaw a few times trying to speak before he could actually make any sounds. "When I touched your name a whole bunch of words appeared beside you." Naruto answered in awe.

Hizuren was wondering if there was actually anything wrong with Naruto but needed to know more of what the boy was seeing before judging if it was harmful or not. "What exactly does it say Naruto kun?"

"Well it says things like Level, Hit points, chakra capacity, strength, speed, agility, wisdom, intelligence and el.. elemental affi.. affinity. Though all it has beside them are question marks and the last one has three question marks beside it." Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Hizuren's mind was reeling as thoughts and ideas where brought up then discarded as impossible. Hizuren then began coming up with a plan to learn more about what exactly Naruto was seeing. "Kuma." Hizuren stated as an Anbu entered his office and Hizuren waved him over to whisper to the man and once he was done the Anbu took off to do what was ordered.

"Naruto why don't you have a seat until those I ask for enter." Hizuren stated as he waved to one of the chairs in his office. Hizuren's mind was still going a mile a minute trying to come to terms with everything that the blond boy was telling him and if what he thought was going on was accurate the downsides and pluses that came with the ability whatever it was.

It was nearly an hour later that five people entered the office though one had Naruto sitting straight up in his chair as he read Kuma above the head of the unmasked man bringing up the rear of the group. Hizuren didn't need to ask what his first question was going to be as he clearly saw the boy stiffen when he looked above Bear's head. That had Hizuren cussing in his head given the damage it could do to have someone you could find his Anbu so easily.

Once the door closed Hizuren activated a seal to seal the room before motioning the new arrivals to different locations in the room. When everyone in the room was in place Hizuren turned to Naruto and spoke. "Naruto kun do you see the names of any of these Shinobi.

"Yea, old man." Naruto began by pointing at the furthest from him. "Komugi, Inaho, Gennai, I don't see his as its just a question mark, and you know what I see above him." Naruto stated as he pointed to each in turn leaving the jounin unnamed and staying quiet on the identity of Bear.

The others in the room where shocked and confused as the genin did not know the blond haired boy and the others where wondering what was going on. Hizuren noted the looks coming from each of the Shinobi in the room before motioning Komugi to move closer to Naruto.

"Very well Naruto I want you to touch Komugi's name like you did mine and tell me what you see." Hizuren ordered to the complete confusion to the others in the room. Naruto moved slowly as he didn't want the guy to attack him in his confusion as he waved his hand above the guy's head and quickly backed away.

"Komugi. Level eleven. Hit points 203, chakra capacity 261, strength 18, speed 17, agility 13, wisdom 12, intel... intelligence 10, affinity earth and special it says hand axes." Naruto stated as he looked at the words hanging in the air around the boy in front of him.

Hizuren let out a low whistle as the Jounin instructor stepped forward. "Hokage sama what is going on and what is does the boy mean about all that stuff he just said?" The jounin said sounding a little hostile towards the blond at the end.

Hizuren held up a finger to the Jounin before turning back to Naruto. "Naruto why did you never tell anyone you could see peoples names above their heads?" Hizuren asked causing everyone else to look to each other in confusion.

Naruto scratched the back of his head before answering. "Well I thought it was normal and that that was how people knew who they where talking to or seeing. As far as I know its always been like that."

Hizuren's eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him and with barely any effort Hizuren henged into the form of his son Asuma. "Naruto kun has the name above my head changed?" Hizuren asked quietly as everyone in the room stilled waiting breathlessly on the answer.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope still says Hizuren Sarutobi but that may just be because I saw you change." Naruto said with a smile.

Hizuren popped back into his real form before turning to the three genin standing in the room. "Genin step outside and henge into each other and reenter make sure you move around a bit to try and confuse us." Hizuren ordered as he unsealed the room.

It only took a minute before three identical genin reentered the office and Hizuren once more sealed the room. "Go ahead Naruto kun."

Naruto pointed to the one that looked like Komugi. "That's Inaho." He then pointed to the Inaho. "That's Komugi and the last one is still Gennai." Naruto stated firmly only to get shocked expressions from the three genin. Once the two Henge jutsu where dropped the other Shinobi also looked at Naruto in awe.

The jounin instructor had a thought pop into his mind from what the blond had said earlier about Komugi. "Naruto san when you stated those things about Komugi what did you mean by special hand axes? As far as we know Komugi has never used those."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before speaking. "I don't know as I didn't even know I could see that stuff until I was telling Jiji about where his name was and in appeared. Of course his is all question marks to me."

"You said earlier that I had a question mark where my name was?" The man asked and continued when he got a nod from the blond. "My name is Yamashiro Aoba and I am a Jounin instructor for these three. Do you see my name now?"

Naruto nodded as the question mark faded and the man's name appeared in its place. "Yeah and it has Jounin instructor just under the name."

Aoba's eyes widened as he made a mental note to get a pair of hand axes for Komugi to try out. If it turned out to be accurate Naruto would be a goldmine on being able to tell those he could read their most likely preferred weapons or abilities to work on for the best effect. "Could you read the other two as well please?"

Hizuren and Bear could follow the man's thought pattern and nodded in approval just as a thought crossed Bear's mind causing him to speak up for the first time since the meeting began. "Naruto san instead of touching the name try to think about touching the name in your mind as you look at it."

Hizuren nodded appreciatively at the idea as Naruto took on a look of intense concentration. Naruto was now looking at Inaho's name and doing what Bear had suggested was surprised when the same words appeared beside her. "Hey it worked that's awesome." Naruto said in excitement.

Bear smiled internally as he was glad he was right as it would be far easier to use without having to swipe his hands over other people's heads.

"Inaho. Level 10, HP 178, CC 198, Str 14, Spd 12, Agl 17, Wis 10, Int 9, Affinity water, and special is Iryo Ninjutsu." Naruto answered the earlier question. He then looked at the last of the Genin in the office. "Gennai. Level 12, HP 268, CC 348, Str 16, Spd 21, Agl 18, Wis 11, Int 9, Affinity Fire and special Genjutsu."

Hizuren let out a low whistle as the other Jounin nodded rapidly in appreciation. "I do wonder what exactly it means by level though?" Hizuren asked more to himself than to anyone in the room. He then turned to the Jounin and his Genin. "Aoba you and your Genin are not to discuss anything you have heard here today with anyone. Also Aoba I have no doubt you are going to test these three on what Naruto mentioned to you today. I want a report on the results by the end of the week. Dismissed." Hizuren stated as the four quickly left the office.

"Bear." Hizuren began once the door was closed again. "Gather Inu, Hebi, Washi, and Neko and return here as fast as possible." Hizuren ordered before turning to Naruto and smiling at the blond haired boy. "Naruto you may return to your apartment for now but please do not discuss this with anyone and do not greet anyone you may see with Anbu code names in the village. Those are to remain secret and I am trusting you not to reveal those to anyone." Hizuren said before waving the boy out the door.

It was twenty minutes later when all five of the shinobi he asked for made it to his office as Hizuren slowly puffed on his pipe in an effort to calm his mind.

"It appears that Naruto Uzumaki has an ability that I nor anyone I know of has ever heard about before. Earlier today Naruto came to my office and informed me that he had seen Inu, Hebi, Neko, and Washi without their mask and now knew their faces.

While explaining that he has always seen people's names above their heads." Hizuren paused and wave to a spot just above his own head in approximation of where Naruto had put his hand earlier.

"He told me that it has always been that way and that he thought it was the same for everyone which is why he did not tell someone about it earlier. Anyone he does not know has a question mark above their heads. Apparently after seeing an Anbu member with their mask on it puts your code name above their head and when he sees you without the mask it basically tells him who you are."

Hizuren paused at the astounded looks on the Jounin faces that where not in the know about it already.

"I tested this with Bear san by having him go retrieve team Aoba and bring them to my office. The moment Bear entered without his mask it was obvious Naruto knew who he was, and it does not end there. While he did not know who Aoba was he was instantly able to identify Komugi, Inaho, and Gennai without introductions.

When he pointed out where my name was above my head more words appeared beside me but including level, hit points, chakra capacity, strength, speed, agility, wisdom, intelligence, elemental affinity, and something called special. All he could make out in what appeared for me where question marks. I believe that he is not strong enough or trained enough to be able to see people too far ahead of him.

However he was able to give us these stats on Gennai, Inaho, and Komugi including specials that the three and Aoba had yet to even touch on in their training. Aoba will be testing them on the information on specials that Naruto stated and will report back to me on them within the week.

Also of note we had the three genin exit the room and use henge into each other and return. This did not fool whatever allows Naruto to see the person's name as he correctly identified each of the genin within seconds. I doubt I need to explain the extreme value this singular ability possesses." Hizuren paused as the Jounin where now wide eyed in awe.

"No one would ever be able to fool him with a henge period so long as he knows either the person they are trying to pass as or the person under the henge." Kurenai stated in awe getting nods in understanding.

"Indeed as such I have called you five here as this new ability must be tested as much as possible as there is no telling just how valuable a technique young Naruto now possesses. As of seven am tomorrow you five will be in charge of Naruto in everything from his daily life to his training as a shinobi.

You will test this ability in anyway you five can think of and push it to its limits for the next two years. I will also be approaching a few of his fellow classmates parents to find one or two that you will be training alongside Naruto. This is so you can attempt to figure out how these stats, for a lack of a better word, translate into the person or persons Naruto reads them from. You will treat this as an ongoing A ranked mission. As for Naruto's ability please consider it a S-class secret only to be shared with those you are working with. Not even the parents of the other two will be informed of Naruto's abilities.

Any questions?" Hizuren finished to the shocked group of some of his best shinobi in the village.

Slowly each one nodded that they understood the undertaking they where given.

"Very well, Dismissed. Bear stay behind." Hizuren ordered and waited until only Bear remained now wearing his mask.

"Bring me Hiashi Hyuuga and Shikaku Nara." Hizuren ordered.

Hizuren lost tract of time as he worked on defeating the bane of all Kage. Before he knew it a knock at his office door pulled his thoughts away from the paperwork before him. "Enter." Hizuren stated clearly as he put down the last sheet he had been looking over and watched both Shikaku and Hiashi enter his office door.

Once they where seated the elder Hokage began. "Thank you for coming on short notice." Both men nodded slightly though he could tell that Shikaku was working hard to stifle a yawn.

Hizuren gave each of them a hard look over before beginning in earnest. "This morning Uzumaki Naruto was found to have an unknown ability. It is something no one who as of now have ever heard of. As of this moment knowledge of what the ability includes and does is strictly an S ranked secret and as of yet has no connection to his jailed inhabitant.

So far only eleven people have any idea as to what this ability is and can do. Four only know the basics as they where test subjects in finding out some of what he can do. Five of my best Anbu will from tomorrow morning be training young Naruto and testing to find the limits of this ability including if it is a new blood limit or just an abstract ability he was born with.

In short I called you here because I would like Hinata and Shikamaru to participate with his training and tests as what he can do works best with those near his own ability and training. This is not an order but a request." Hizuren explained as he watched the faces of the two carefully.

It was Hiashi that broke the short silence after Hizuren spoke. "I understand you wish to keep this ability or blood limit close to the vest but if you would what are some of the positives that could come from Uzumaki san's ability? And what will it do to help our children?"

Hizuren sighed internally but understood he needed to give the two men something. "With his ability it will be impossible for anyone to impersonate anyone around him. He was also able to tell the test genin what could possibly be their best shinobi attributes without knowing any of them before hand. This is currently being tested if it is accurate and we will have an answer on that come the end of the week."

Both men's eyes widened at the second part and both where silently asking the same question. Hizuren understanding the unspoken question answered. "One of the genin has so far been being trained as the Sensei's apprentice in the sword and in fire manipulation though Naruto's ability tells him and us that the same genin would be best in genjutsu. As I said I will have an accurate assessment on that at the end of the week."

Shikaku and Hiashi both had disbelieving looks but nodded in understanding that it had yet to be proven. However the implications on such a thing where not lost on the two men. "How long is the training going to take place for and what are the terms of the training program?" Hiashi asked as his thoughts drifted to wondering if it would help Hinata become stronger.

"The training will take place every day and replace their need to attend the academy. I must also warn you that I will be expecting the Anbu to teach Shikamaru and Hinata in the areas that Naruto's ability indicates would be best for them. Are there any issues with this arrangement?" Hizuren asked and received to nods of understanding.

"I will inform the Hyuuga council that in order to test this new ability to its fullest that Hinata will be given free reign to study outside of the normal Hyuuga guidelines with no penalty's for doing such." Hiashi stated evenly before bowing his head slightly.

The two where quickly dismissed before the Hokage called Bear back in to have him relay the needed information to the others that they now had three students.


End file.
